


10 Things I Hate About You

by Arriefifangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Polyamorous Pack, Protective Pack, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved his pack he really did. Even though Jackson acted like a jackass, Scott started ignoring him, Danny was replacing him, Isaac hated him and Derek thought he was a waste of space. Stiles hated the things they did but he did not hate his pack. Not a little bit. Not even at all.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Basically the 10 things i hate about you poem in relation to stiles. stiles lets things get to far and the pack don't notice can everyone fix their mistakes before its too late. </p><p>WARNING... SUICIDE ATTEMPT, IMPLIED SELF HARM, IMPLIED EATING DISORDER...WARNING</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】10 things I hate about you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331811) by [Elainebulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elainebulu/pseuds/Elainebulu)



10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU

 

I HATE THE WAY YOU TALK TO ME

 

Stiles took a deep breath and looked away from Scott and Jackson. He was almost in tears as normal from the “teasing” Jackson always subjected him to. It was like Jackson had it out for him and Scott didn’t even try to defend him. He was just a tag along, stupid, spazie and ugly. Not one who fit in with the popular sports jocks. 

 

AND THE WAY YOU CUT YOUR HAIR

 

Scott had cut his hair again. it looked so stupid. Stiles hated it but it wasn’t like he could say anything. Scott didn’t listen to him these days anyway, he would just think Stiles was being a pissy bitch. 

 

I HATE THE WAY YOU DRIVE MY CAR

 

Stiles never let anyone drive his car, yet that didn’t stop Derek from driving the jeep like a lunatic and then complaining about how it was a piece of shit. 

 

I HATE IT WHEN YOU STARE

 

Isaac stared at Stiles like he was the devil incarnated. He had true hatred in his eyes as Stiles cleaned the pack house for the pack. He always did every few days. Made sure there was food in the fridge and everyone had clean clothes. That didn’t stop Isaac from giving him evils every time he saw Stiles. 

 

I HATE YOUR BIG DUMB COMBAT BOOTS 

 

Stiles could hear Derek’s boots clunking up the stairs, which he had just spent the last hour cleaning and vacuuming. He wouldn’t complain, he never did. Stiles learned complaining was futile, it never changed anything. He would just be nice as his mother had told him to be.

 

AND THE WAY YOU READ MY MIND

 

Stiles hated the fact Scott knew he was upset over lacrosse. He hated the fact he always knew when something was wrong. He had before he was a werewolf but back then he would actually do something about it and help out his best friend. But Stiles wasn’t important enough anymore.

 

I HATE YOU SO MUCH IT MAKES ME SICK, IT EVEN MAKES ME RHYME

 

Sometimes Stiles just gave up, he went home and curled up on his bed and he cried. Big heart breaking sobs. No one was there to comfort him. He had no one at these times just a headache. More of an ache in his heart, which he just couldn’t seem to get rid of. 

 

I HATE IT, I HATE THE WAY YOUR ALWAYS RIGHT

 

Stiles was laying on the couch at the pack house. Just because Derek and Isaac were right didn’t mean he was happy. He should be glad he made it out of the fight with the three rouge omegas alive. Even if he did have a badly sprained ankle, dislocated elbow, broken wrist and a badly bruised face. They always seemed to be right at the moment. And Stiles absolutely hated it. 

 

I HATE IT WHEN YOU LIE

 

Jackson was lying. So was Scott, it had gotten worse since Danny had been brought into the pack. They had a new researcher so Stiles wasn’t needed for that any more. They were going to a pack night and Stiles wasn’t invited. That’s why they were faking plans. Stiles knew they were lying. He didn’t know why they bothered with the lies. It was so obvious they were lying to him. He always knew when they lied to him. the same as he always knew when Derek and Isaac were lying to him. That didn’t mean it hurt less. 

 

I HATE IT WHEN YOU MAKE ME LAUGH

 

Scott had a habit of making Stiles laugh. Especially when Stiles was mad at him. It made it hard for Stiles to stay angry at him. Even if he didn’t deserve it Stiles would nearly always forgive Scott, no matter how awful his crime against Stiles. 

 

EVEN WORSE WHEN YOU MAKE ME CRY

 

Stiles seemed to be spending a lot of his time crying. He hadn’t cried so much since his mother died, but now he didn’t have a shoulder to cry on. Even Danny the nicest guy in school wouldn’t give him the time of day. He sat alone at lunch and never touched his food. He was silent nearly all the time and hardly ever fidgeted. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a full conversation with anyone from the pack. That didn’t stop him from cleaning the pack house or feeding them. It was just what Stiles did, he cared for the people around him. Even if they didn’t care for him.

 

I HATE IT WHEN YOU’RE NOT AROUND

 

The pack abandoning him had been hell. Stiles stopped eating. He stopped caring about himself. He had no meaning. He cooked for his dad and the pack. He didn’t expect thanks but he still did it. He loved his dad and his pack even if they didn’t love him back. Stiles had lost weight he couldn’t afford to lose. He had let his hair grow out wilder, it looked un-kept now. But without his friends he fell into old habits his world crumbling around him.

 

AND THE FACT YOU DIDN’T CALL

 

The pack didn’t return his calls. Or texts. They didn’t even look at him. Stiles was losing hope. He tried to keep his head above the water but he was finding it harder. He felt like he was living someone else’s life. Or like he was sitting in the back seat, just going through the motions on automatic. He probably looked like death, but he couldn’t face himself in the mirror, not when he was such a monster. 

 

BUT MOSTLY I HATE THE WAY I DON’T HATE YOU

 

If the pack called Stiles knew he would drop everything to come to them. Even though they treated him so terribly. He loved them all too much not to. He was just selfish. He had noticed how some of the other students had started to look at him with concern. The teachers too. he always ate alone, not that he ate. He had massive bags under his eyes. And he was wasting away. Not just physically but mentally too.

 

NOT EVEN CLOSE  
NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT  
NOT EVEN AT ALL

 

Stiles sat in the preserve. He had already put the five letters he’d written out for the pack into each other rooms at the pack house. he did it when he did his final cleaning of the house. he’d cooked and frozen enough food to last the werewolves a few weeks. Hopefully they’d all be okay without him. 

 

He loved them all in different ways. That’s why the goodbye was so hard for him but he had to do it. He wasn’t living just surviving and barely. He had with him his phone, his trusty red hoody and a brand new shape kitchen knife. It was time for him to leave, this wasn’t the place for him anymore. 

 

DEAR SCOTT, ISAAC, DEREK, DANNY AND JACKSON  
I HATE THE WAY YOU TALK TO ME  
AND THE WAY YOU CUT YOUR HAIR  
I HATE THE WAY YOU DRIVE MY CAR  
I HATE THE WAY YOU STARE  
I HATE YOUR BIG DUMB COMBAT BOOTS  
ANT THE WAY YOU READ MY MIND  
I HATE YOU SO MUCH IT MAKES ME SICK  
IT EVEN MAKES ME RHYME  
I HATE IT  
I HATE THE WAY YOU’RE ALWAYS RIGHT  
I HATE WHEN YOU LIE  
I HATE IT WHEN YOU MAKE ME LAUGH  
EVEN WORSE WHEN YOU MAKE ME CRY  
I HATE IT WHEN YOU’RE NOT AROUND  
AND THE FACT YOU DIDN’T CALL  
BUT MOSTLY I HATE THE WAY I DON’T HATE YOU  
NOT EVEN CLOSE  
NOT EVEN A LITTLE  
NOT EVEN AT ALL

 

I’M SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL BUT I CANT GO ON LIKE THIS, YOU WILL ALL BE OKAY WITHOUT ME YOU’VE DONE JUST FINE SO FAR. I'LL BE OKAY TOO, I'LL BE WITH MY MOM AGAIN.  
I'LL MISS YOU ALL. GOODBYE  
LOVE  
STILES 

 

Stiles had signed all the letters and his tears had smudged the ink. They were still readable so it was okay. Stiles unzipped his hoody, to reveal his plain white tee shirt he lifted that out of the way too. You could see all his ribs, but Stiles didn’t care. He wondered if he could still get into heaven if he killed himself well he was about to find out. He took a deep breath and counted to three before he plunged the knife into his stomach, it slid inside with a horrible sound.

Stiles yanked it out. The blood was warm and Stiles sat down on the ground. The movies had one thing right it didn’t really hurt. Just felt numb. Stiles looked to the sky there was a full moon rising. Then Stiles heard the howls. He wasn’t worried by the time the pack found him it would be too late. Stiles zoned out for a while before he was shaken awake by warm hands. He moaned quietly. He was cold.

 

Derek, Scott, Danny, Jackson and Isaac surrounded Stiles. He was lying pale on the ground. Derek was the first one to notice the blood soaking through Stiles hoody. Everything was a blur from then. They some how got Stiles to the hospital and they all waited together in the waiting room. 

 

“Its my fault.” Scott whispered.  
“No mine.” Jackson replied.  
“I didn’t help.” Isaac said sniffing a little.  
“I could have helped him.” Danny’s eyes were red from tears.  
“We all should have helped him.” Derek himself whispered. 

 

Stiles had been the glue that kept them together, made them function as a pack. He helped them all so much. And they threw him away like he was nothing. As they huddled together they made a mutual decision to help their pack mate, no matter how hard it was they all loved him. 

 

Stiles was in a coma for two months. The pack prepared for him. One of them was sat at his bedside at all times. The sheriff was there when ever he could be as well. He understood what the pack were doing, and he agreed that Stiles could go and live with them. 

 

The day Stiles woke Derek was in the armchair next to his bed. He had a book open in his lap. He raised his head when he heard the change in Stiles heartbeat. He was up in a second helping Stiles giving him a drink of water. Calling the doctor. Stiles was released a week later although he had to see a hospital therapist twice a week for a few weeks. Derek was taking him back to the pack house. 

 

Stiles was being smothered. There was one of his pack mates with him at all times. He could hardly go to the bathroom alone. Someone waited outside for him. They all shared one massive bed, Stiles didn’t mind that. He loved being so close to the others. And the sweet kisses he shared with the other pack members made him feel even closer to them all. 

 

Six months later

 

Stiles closed the door behind him he had just gotten in from shopping with Lydia and Allison. He felt mentally scarred. They had taken him out to get something sexy to seduce his five boyfriends instead he had found way too much out about their sex life. But today was the day he cashed in his v card to his hunky wolves. And he couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for a while now and i can finally do something about it hope you guys like it. comments and kudos appreciated remember i do however have feelings...


End file.
